minecraftbuildcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Crafting Guide
I've been quiet here for a while, but that's not because the site has been standing still! Of course, there are a whole bunch of new mods: Agricraft, Hydraulicraft, ProjectRed, and Tinker's Construct, just to name a few. More than that, crafting has gotten a major overhaul as well. You can now remove steps from crafting plans, adjust your inventory, and add new items all before hitting a button to get a new plan. It completely changes the experience; try it! And, if that wasn't enough... the entire site has been rewritten from scratch to work on any device from a 30" desktop monitor down to a 4" phone screen! Just imagine working on your next huge build with crafting guide showing your step-by-step crafting plans on your phone... take a look: http://crafting-guide.com Andrew Miner (talk) 20:15, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ---- I'm super excited to announce that I've added full multi-block support for Crafting Guide! For example, check out a 5-Core Reactor from Big Reactors, or the 5x5x5 Steel Tank from Railcraft. I'm really pleased with how it turned out! Tell me about any multiblocks you'd like to see, and I'll make sure they get added! Andrew Miner (talk) 05:48, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ---- For a long while now, Galacticraft has been the most requested mod, and it's finally here! Enjoy! Andrew Miner (talk) 06:38, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- At long last, I've got some more big news about Crafting Guide! I've just finished a completely new crafting algorithm. Instead of just taking the first crafting plan it comes up with, it tries to compute every possible plan, rates them, and then picks the best one. So far, it's already coming up with a few plans which are better than what I could have done by hand! http://crafting-guide.com Andrew Miner (talk) 05:20, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ---- Today I launched the second major part of the item description editor: image uploads! As you enter your description, use the markdown notation for an image: ![](image.png) and a empty image preview will show up underneath the editor. Click the button to select an image from your computer. Just be sure to keep the images to a reasonable size (< 750kB, and < 740px by 600px). Feel free to test it out by helping to add some item descriptions! Andrew Miner (talk) 16:49, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ---- It's been a while since I've posted an update, but that's not because I haven't been busy! Today I launched the first of many features allowing people to contribute content directly on the site. Log in, and you'll be able to add or edit item descriptions using GitHub-flavored Markdown. Of course, since this is a pretty new feature, there's a lot to do in adding descriptions, but this is the first step! Andrew Miner (talk) 05:08, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- I've been working on a big new feature for a while now, but I didn't want to leave everyone without anything new for so long... So, I've just finished adding MineFactory Reloaded! Enjoy! Andrew Miner (talk) 03:41, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- Okay... big changes on the crafting page! Instead of having four little boxes for the various parts of the crafting plan, the new page shows all the steps as one long list. In addition, you get a lot more control over the plan. Now, you can even mark individual steps as complete to get a new crafting plan which doesn't include those items. As an example, let's say you're thinking about upgrading your Reinforced Jetpack to a shiny new Resonant Jetpack, you can just mark off the step for the Reinforced Jetpack, and get only the materials and steps for doing the upgrade. I'm really pleased with the new crafting page, and I think you're going to love it! Andrew Miner (talk) 19:33, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- I've got a bunch of new things to announce today! First, thanks to a contribution from a fan, Crafting Guide now supports Extra Utilities and Ender Storage. I've also added support for Modular PowerSuits and Simply Jetpacks. Second, I replaced the item picker on the crafting page. Unlike the earlier item picker, this one shows you a picture of the item (so you can be sure you got the right one), and it will let you pick items from different mods which share a name (e.g., the Copper Gear from Forestry or Thermal Expansion). Finally, using the new item picker, I added a site-wide search feature. It will find any item from any mod in your current mod pack and take you directly to that page. Much more convenient! Andrew Miner (talk) 18:01, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ---- You've asked for it, and now it's finally here... Mekanism support is now available! There is one important caveat... I can't figure out the exact quantities of all the various liquid-based recipes, so the numbers have been completely omitted for that part and probably are a bit incorrect. If you have any further information about those recipes, please let me know! Andrew Miner (talk) 03:03, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- I'm happy to announce that Crafting Guide now supports a few new mods JABBA, Iron Chests, and an upgrade for BuildCraft. This last is now caught up with all the latest BuildCraft goodies... including Robots! Andrew Miner (talk) 01:58, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- Recently, I've been working on allowing mod authors to add more detail to the item pages here on Crafting Guide. To that end, there are a couple of new features to announce. First, item detail pages can now show text and pictures to describe the item (check out the Assembly Table for an example). Second, mods can now include tutorial pages containing similar text and pictures to describe tricky concepts, complex builds, or anything else their mod has to offer (see Gates, Wires, and Chips for an example). Finally, both item pages and tutorial pages can display a list of YouTube videos. Only a few pages in the Buildcraft section have been updated so far, but keep an eye out for more to come! And... the second piece of news is that Crafting Guide now supports Thermal Dynamics! This mod is an off-shoot from Thermal Expansion which contains all the ducts (item, fluid and redstone flux) you're used to from TE3 plus some extras both for higher capacity throughput and combining item ducts with redstone flux ducts. Andrew Miner (talk) 03:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Happy Friday! For the weekend, you get Big Reactors! Enjoy! Andrew Miner (talk) 05:26, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- It's been a while, but I just posted some new stuff for Crafting Guide. First, a volunteer took on the rather daunting task of adding Forestry support! It's all there in all its glorious plethora of species. Major kudos to Sheldon Griffin for making it happen. Second, I've just finished the coding to majorly improve the item pages. Now, its possible to add a markdown description of the item (including images) as well as videos for each item. Of course, actually filling in the content is a whole different kettle of fish. The guys at the official wiki have generously given me permission to copy in their content, so I'm going to be busy doing that for a while. However, you can see the finished product for the Advanced Crafting Table. More to come! Andrew Miner (talk) 06:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- Another big release for Crafting Guide! This time, I've been working on the navigation of the site itself. You'll now see a small navigation bar at the top of each page which both tells you where you are as well as letting you jump to another location. This make the whole item/mod-browsing part of the site much more visible, and simplifies the crafting page a bit. There's even a real home page with a change log! Andrew Miner (talk) 02:00, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ---- I just released another exciting update for Crafting Guide! This update adds a lot of small tweaks and adjustments to the site's animations and some performance enhancements, but the big news is an enhanced crafting algorithm and Railcraft support! The new crafting algorithm, instead of using the first available recipe for any given item, will now choose the recipe which is most effecient at producing that item. In other words, if you have a Macerator, it will be smart enough to use it. It is also smart about using machines like the Block Cutting Machine to make plates. And, as an extra bonus, it's about twice as fast as the old algorithm. With Railcraft support not only comes the huge richness of that mod, but the first multi-block structures in Crafting Guide. For example, check out how to make a Blast Furnace ! Andrew Miner (talk) 17:42, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- I just pushed up another big update! This one adds detail pages for each item from each mod. These detail pages show: * the item's basic information (name, icon, ...) * a link to the item's full crafting plan * the list of all recipes for that item * the list of all items it can be used to make * the list of all similar items All of this gives you an extensive reference of related items and recipes. Check it out by seeing what you can do with a Diamond! Andrew Miner (talk) 05:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- I just pushed up a big new feature! Now, each Mod has a dedicated page of its own which lists all the items available in that mod. Clicking on an item will take you to the crafting guide for that item. It's super fast to switch back and forth to explore the items in any given mod. This is the first of many steps for the new mod pages, so keep an eye out for more to come! Andrew Miner (talk) 22:29, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- I've just posted a major update to Crafting Guide ! *All items have matching icons *All recipes show the proper layout on the crafting grid *You now get step-by-step instructions *You can now make many different items at once (e.g., a whole NanoSuit) 22:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- Thanks, Iamtk421! Judging from the lack of responses, it seems there aren't any strong opinions one way or the other. Unless anyone objects, I'll start adding some links in after 24h. Andrew Miner (talk) 02:34, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- I think its a good idea. It doesn't duplicate BC wiki information, but provides useful information for complex recipes (not really an issue with BC) or when building many copies of something. I support adding the crafting guide link beneath each recipe panel. It's also the perfect time to make all recipe sections consistent too. Iamtk421 (talk) 21:29, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yup, that's expected. I wanted people to be able to see the raw data for the recipes both to be able to double-check things if the calculation looks wrong, and to be able to see how to do it. That said... it's rather too prominent a place for the link to the code. I'll probably change things so that the name links to the appropriate wiki / documentation, and add a different (smaller) link to see the raw code. Any thoughts on including links from the BC wiki to Crafting Guide? Andrew Miner (talk) 16:46, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- When I click a link (Vanilla Recipes) I get code listing. { "name": "Vanilla Recipes", "description": "Crafting recipes from vanilla Minecraft (in progress)", "recipes": [ { "output": 1, "Baked Potato", "input": ["Potato", "milli-coal"], "tools": "Furnace" }, { "output": 1, "Beacon", "input": ["Glass", "Obsidian", "Nether Star"], "tools": Table" }, { "output": 1, "Boat", "input": 5, "Oak Plank", "tools": Table" }, { "output": 3, "Bone Meal", "input": 1, "Bone", Aknot ---- More progress! Crafting guide has been updated with: * Search-as-you-type to select what recipe you'd like to make * A checkbox to include or exclude resources needed to make tools and machines * An inventory box to specify what items you already have Check it out! ---- I've just started a project, www.crafting-guide.com, which helps with figuring out the resources needed for complex crafting recipes. Pick from a list of recipes (or add your own), select how many to make, and it will automatically figure out: * How many of what resources do you need? * What tools / machines do you need? * How many of what resource do you need for the tools? * What items do you need to craft in what order? * What will be left over after you've finished crafting? I've just launched the bare-bones version with support for many vanilla recipes, along with the current Buildcraft 3 recipes. It's all open-source, so anyone can help expand it to cover missing recipes, other mods, or add new features. I've chatted with Iamtk421, and he suggested that I should post here to ask if people thought it would be helpful to add crafting guide links to the wiki. Essentially, what I have in mind would be something like the example below. What do you guys think? ---- Recipe Ingredients: * 2 x Wooden Planks * 1 x Glass Produces: 8 x Wooden Pipes See: Crafting Guide